Where Shadows Walk
by Nicole Dernencourt
Summary: AU(DCxCCS)“I want to suck your essence.” The world they live in is ruled by evil Skeksis and their race is dying out because of the Garthim attacks, can they join together on a journey to heal the Dark Crystal, or is their world fated for death (S&X)
1. In the beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura or The Dark Crystal

Written by Nicole Dernencourt

~~wSw~~

Where Shadows Walk 

~~wSw~~

Prologue: In the beginning… 

A wise man once said, "Don't dwell in the past, for its already happened. You have to take life as it comes. Don't look back, just turn around, and keep on going!" However, what this wise man didn't take into account was the fact that sometimes you must look into the past, because, your future may depend on it. To know ones past is to know ones future, and by learning all there is about your past, you can better prepare yourself, and know that you will be safe and that nothing will be haunting your mind, shadowing your way…This tale takes place far, far away in a world known as Thra, it was once ruled by wise and peaceful creatures known as urSkeks, tall mystical beings that tended to the crystal, the crystal was the worlds life source, when the largest sun on Thra touched its pinnacle, the crystal would shine brightly giving life to everything it touched. The land was lush and green and the life giving dark crystal was whole and hummed in harmony with the world. However, there came a time when the urSkeks wanted to control the crystal, to harness its magnificent power for their own and in their greed they destroyed the balance of good and evil. The urSkeks bodies were divided up, their good and compassionate side the urRu, stout strong creatures that were flat faced and stumpy legged, they were coloured like the earth, dark brown skin, eyes the colour of rusted earth. They held the power of healing, and the old magic's that they had practiced as urSkeks. Their other halves the harsh greedy side the Skeksis, were bird like creatures that had sharp features and were thin and tall. Their colours were dark, and they hid in the shadows, blending in with their dark hatred. 

The Skeksis pushed the urRu out of the castle and into the now barren lands that surrounded the crystals castle. It was many years after this great divide that the one known as Augrah, a one eyed ugly troll woman, with purple snake like hair, saw into the future and told of one who might change what had befallen the world of Thra, one who would heal the dark Crystal and the land, bringing together what had been divided, that one would be of the Gelfling race. The Gelfling's were creatures of the land, with pointed elfin features. 

_Driven by their greed_

_The great ones will fall_

_And with their division_

_The world is left in need_

_The life will dry_

_The crystal break_

_And within time_

This world will die 

_Unless he comes through_

_The one of the earth_

_A Gelfling born_

_Fitting a warriors shoe_

_And another the carter_

_Of the missing shard_

_Born of Gelfling, raised by urRu_

_Whose destiny is martyr _

_Together they will _

_Destroy Skeksis and urRu_

_And save the life of Thra_

_With the three suns seal_

The Skeksis heard of this prophecy with much fear and in their ignorance ordered the Garthim, big armoured insects that had massive pincers and scuttling legs to kill all Gelfling's. 

Two Clans escaped the wrath of the Skeksis, one the Li Clan, a warrior race and protectors of the urRu, the other the Lei Hong Clan scavengers of the barren rock lands. Our story starts with a Gelfling, a young female that was saved from the Garthim by the urRu's leader and taught the ways of compassion and goodness, her name…Sakura. 

~~wSw~~

Deer skin boots made small clouds of dust as she ran through the small cave runs, her small feet carrying her further into the home of her master, Shadrah, leader of the urRu. Bright green eyes smiled down at the old urRu and she slowly drew the rough-hewn blanket around his old form.

"You called Master?" she asked, her voice a soft musical note, she had been taught by the urRu that there was a magic in music, and she had been raised to let the music flow through her body almost constantly as it helped revive Thra's magical core. The urRu practiced magic regularly and with the small Gelfling girl with them the magic seemed to flow around the earth, helping to keep Thra living just a little longer. The old urRu smiled gently at Sakura and patted the seat beside him. The young girl smiled back and pulled herself onto the stone bed, her hands gliding through the corse mane of shaggy copper hair. 

"The time has come youngling, you must leave us" the voice was gentle and a little hoarse, belying how tired he was. Sakura looked up with sanded eyes.

"Why must I go Master?" Her small hands continued to massage the old urRu's scalp, the old one shifted uncomfortably on the cold stone bed and sighed softly

"I will be gone shortly, you know this youngling. I will not be able to care for you any longer…also." He stopped here and pulled a small parchment from his earth coloured robes "I need you to take this to someone." Sakura took the scrolled parchment carefully in her small hands and she looked expectantly up at Shadrah.

"What's in it?" her voice held awe, parchment was not something that was easy to come by. 

"A letter to the warrior. You must travel for two days, heading north. You will come to a…" he stopped there and looked at Sakura strangely

"A what?" 

"A clan of Gelfling Sakura" Sakura's eyes widened and she gasped.

"There are others like me?" she asked in a whisper, her breathing becoming heavier "why didn't you tell me?" The old one sighed wearily and pushed his robes away to show Sakura a tattoo imprinted on his chest. Small pictures depicted some sort of scene on it.

"What is that?" she asked, her green eyes tracing the dark lines carefully.

"It is a story, a prophecy. You were supposed to remain with us Sakura…it was important that you did…that is why I didn't tell you of the Gelfling's." He stopped and looked directly into Sakura's confused eyes "will you take the parchment to the Clan?" Sakura bowed her head.

"I will do as you ask Master," she whispered. The old one nodded his head briskly.

"Very good…you must not allow anyone but the warrior to see the parchment, do you understand?" Sakura nodded her head again, her head filled with questions she wanted to ask of the old one who had raised her. Instead she quickly got off of the stone bed and bowed deeply.

"I will go at once to the Clan" Shadrah sighed and placed a withered hand under Sakura's chin.

"Forgive me child, but it was for the best." Sakura looked up into the old mans rusty red eyes.

"There is nothing to forgive Master" she smiled and sat down before him, her head bowed "Your leaving me aren't you" it wasn't a question and the old one settled back onto his stone bed, pulling the rough blankets closer to him, he smiled softly at Sakura once again.

"I have taught you well…sing my passing child, then go on your journey…it is my time" Sakura allowed her honey brown hair to cover her face before she started the passing song. Her voice mixed with the wind and wrapped gently around the old ones form, taking his soul away. 

~~wSw~~

Across the plains stood a dark leering castle, which was being guarded by the monstrous Garthim. Inside the castle the Skeksis were gathered around the withered form of their Emperor. His breathing shallow and quick. The Chamberlain waltzed into the room, his greedy black eyes scanning the bed before his eyes landed on the treasured Emperors sceptre. 

"mmMMmm" he said, his fingers itching to take the sceptre. Eyeing the depilated form on the bed he made to snatch the sceptre but the dying Skeksis pulled it back, white pallid skin was stretched tight onto the hawkish features of the old Skeksis

"I am still Emperor" The Chamberlain sneered and stood back, the other Skeksis chanted for their emperors nonexistent soul to be kept safe by the higher deities which they didn't rightly believe in anyway.

"Kekkon, Kekkon, Yazakaide, Kasdaw."  
"Hokkvatta, skaun Skerron."  
"Kekkon, Kekkon, Yazakaide, Akura, Teedkhug!"  
"Haakhaon!"

The Emperor shuddered and with his last gasping breath claimed once again that he was still Emperor. The Skeksis present watched in anticipation as their Emperor started to shrivel, his being breaking and crumbling right before their eyes as his old age caught up with him. The Chamberlain grinned and grabbed the sceptre.

"I am the new Emperor" His voice contained a whiny sound to it. There were a few of the Skeksis which started to bow to the well-dressed Chamberlain, however the General SkekyuTah snarled.

"You are not Emperor, I am Emperor" There were murmurings among the other Skeksis and then SkekTek the scientist shouted.

_"Haakskeekah!" _The others took up the cry, waiting for the two contenders for the throne to battle it out in the Trial by Stone. 

Fourteen Skeksis were surrounding the ritual stone while the two combatants were circling one another; the stone at the centre with a long, sharp scythe each. 

_"Pih Tabrokh!" _the Trial master said his hands rubbing against each other in anticipation of the battle. The Scythes crossed before General SkekyuTah hit the stone with a resounding clang. The Skeksis around him clapped and cheered.

"mmMMmm" the Chamberlain murmured as he too swung at the stone, his scythe cut into the ancient stone and the Skeksis shouted their praise, the Chamberlain bowed and smiled before turning back to the General. SkekyuTah snarled and swung with all his might at the stone, with a loud clang the stone split in two and the smaller part fell to the ground with a smash. 

_"Haakskeekah, Khrokon!"_the Skeksis praised, their arms waving in the air at the new Emperor while the Chamberlain sulked in the corner trying not to be noticed

"As is our law" the Trial master stated, his eyes seeking out the loser "he must be banished for the crime against our Emperor" The General grinned maliciously. 

"Take his robes," he shouted and the Skeksis, eager to please quickly attacked the weak Skeksis, ripping his fine garments from him for the ultimate humiliation. They left the sad excuse for a Skeksis huddled in the shadows, while they went back to their new Emperor laughing and carrying on, there would be a feast that night. The Chamberlain breathed heavily as he hid himself in the dark, he would gain his position back into the highest circle once again, and they would all be grovelling at his feet. He would get that power, and nothing was going to stop him. Slinking off into the shadows, there was a soft

"mmMMmm" and then he was gone. 

~~wSw~~

Nicole- so…what do you think? That is actual Skeksis language. I don't know it all, I just picked up a few bits and pieces. I estimate that this fic will be twelve chapters long. I hope that you liked it, please review to give me suggestions. 

Skeksis language

Haakskeekah- Trial by stone 

_Pih Tabrokh- let it begin_

_Khrokon- Emperor_

The other stuff, I don't know what it means; the big stuff is a prayer. 

The quote by the "wise man" was by Kristin Malin (hehehe not a guy, but well you get the drift"


	2. There was a girl and a boy

Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captors, or the Dark Crystal; I'm only borrowing the characters

Written by Nicole Dernencourt

Special Dedication to: Sakura-Free-Spirit for being the first reviewer 

~~wSw~~

Where Shadows Walk

~~wSw~~

Chapter One: There was a girl and a boy

~~wSw~~

The air was hot and hazy around the cave runs where the urRu lived. Quickly gathering a backpack Sakura filled it to the brim with things she might need over the two-day journey. Placing her earth coloured cloak and pocketing the parchment scroll for the warrior she gave a quick glance around the old ones cave before walking down the runs towards the Eating caves whistling softly as she went.  

Slinking down from the shelves in the small kitchen cave was a ginger coloured animal with rounded ears and black beetle eyes, a long feline tail whipped from side to side

"Mrrow" it greeted Sakura and jumped down to rub itself along her legs. Sakura grinned and patted the silky fur for a few moments, her backpack slipped from her shoulders and landed with a quiet thud on the earth floor.

"Are you going to come with me Kero?" she asked softly, the cat meowed again and Sakura gave one last pat before quickly getting up and shouldering the backpack onto her back once again. Grabbing her long honey brown hair she pushed it underneath the cloak to keep it hidden from sight and them pulled the cowl over her face to shadow it.  

"Will you be needing some food for your journey youngling?" Sakura twirled around and smiled gratefully at urAmaj the cook, the urRu was one of the younger ones and the only one who could stand to have Kero around him. 

"You wouldn't mind would you?" she asked shyly, she had been hoping to get a few snacks for the journey, and was glad that she wouldn't have to ask. 

"Of course not youngling, come, I've made you some toffees as well, I know you like the sweets." Sakura giggled and bounced on the balls of her feet before following the urRu cook further into the eating cave. 

"Now, heres some jerky, it's dried meat, you'll need the protein, and it keeps well. Some vegetables so you can make a stew…do you have pots with you?" he asked absently "no…you wouldn't, here, you'll need this…and this…oh and this, and some of these, oh…what else…" Sakura shook her head and placed the items that were thrown haphazardly at her onto one of the stone tables before taking her backpack off and started to try and find space for the foodstuffs. Tying the pots and pans onto the outside of the backpack and making sure that they were secure and wouldn't clang as she walked…she needed to keep quiet, there were dangerous animals outside the urRu caves. 

"Ah... urAmaj, I think that I have enough, I'm only going to be travelling for two days, I'm sure that this Clan will have food there." She said in slight exasperation as the cook continued to throw things at her, things she'd never seen before and she didn't even want to know what they were for. The cook stopped and smiled in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry youngling, I am just so very excited, I haven't been out of these caves in so long and I don't know what you might need. Anyway, you must be wanting to get on your way." Sakura smiled and started putting some of the things away only to get her hand slapped "Don't worry about all this, I'll put it away, stay safe youngling, I'll see you again." Sakura hugged the young urRu before putting her now heavier backpack onto her back and whistling for Kero to follow, waving goodbye Sakura heaved to the entrance of the cave runs and out into the brilliant sunshine. 

"SAKURA" turning sharply at the yell the Gelfling's eyes widened and she laughed heartily.

"Alchemist" she yelled back, though not as loudly, the strangely un-magical urRu was holding some kind of leather pouch in his hands and was waving frantically at her. The other urRu that were outside smiled and shook their heads before going back to their business. Running towards the urRu with Kero at her heals Sakura wrapped her small arms around his massive stout figure. 

"Ahh, child, you almost left without getting the herbs that you might need." Sakura rolled her eyes; Alchemist was always going on about herbs and their value. Sakura took the leather pouch from the old urRu and opened it up, examining its contents.

"What are these?" Sakura asked taking out a few glittery stones. "They're very pretty." she whispered in awe as the sunlight glanced off of them and shone in her eyes.

"They're shadow stones." Sakura raised an eyebrow at this showing that she didn't comprehend and the old urRu laughed and tweaked her nose. "It means dear one, that if you place these in a circle around yourself then you will be hidden from view. I thought that you might need them on your journey, the forests have gotten quite dangerous over the years…or so I am told." Sakura placed the glittering stones back into the pouch and looked at the herbs that were contained in it, she smiled as she recognised a few of them as healing leaves. She took out a very small container and opened it up smelling what was in it. It smelled like the toffees that urAmaj had given her and she placed a finger in it.

"What is this?" she asked poking her tongue out to lick it, it taste like toffee too. The old urRu smiled and took the container from her and put the lid back on.

"Your not supposed to eat it, its lip balm, for when they crack." Sakura grinned at this and took the container back and put it carefully in the pouch.

"Your strange Alchemist, I'll see you soon" she said and gave him a quick hug before pocketing the pouch. The old urRu nodded his shaggy head and pushed her slightly away.

"Off you go dear child, hurry to the clan." Sakura waved and turned down the dusty path that led to the caves edge, from the caves, as far as the eyes could see were tall yellow grass fields. Sighing Sakura looked down at Kero who was sitting down in the dirt, licking one of his paws.

"We better get going eh Kero," she whispered, she could feel fear grip her heart, never before had she ventured past the urRu caves, and now…taking in a deep breath she clenched her hands and took a step forward confidently, her master had entrusted her to carry out this mission, and she would, and nothing was going to stop her. 

The unfiltered light of two of the suns of Thra beat down on the cloaked figure making its way through the tall yellow grass fields. Making a direct line of broken grass stalks the small Gelfling ran a hand over her sweaty face, it was hard work making a path through the tall thickly grown grass and she couldn't see over their stalks because they stretched on for another three heads higher then herself. Shifting the backpack on her shoulders as the straps were digging into her she checked her bearings again. Whistling a wind tune she could feel the strands of a stray zephyr whip around her and give her the feel of the direction she was going in. Changing her tune to a low hum she thanked the gentle breeze and allowed it to continue on with its path. 

Smiling at the lessons she had learnt from the urRu about speaking and resonating with the earth she continued on her path, changing it only slightly so that she was again headed to the north. Kero mewed softly in annoyance at having to go so slowly and Sakura sighed before taking a small strip of jerky from her pocket and fed it to the feline. She watched as Kero attacked it while they continued with their steady pace, her cloak covered in yellow stalks of grass and her face dripping with sweat. 

The position of the suns continued until it was high over their heads. Sakura sighed in relief and sat down quickly, taking the heavy bag from her aching shoulders and shifting through it to get a few items of food for their lunch. Kero reclined down on the trodden grass, keeping his head in the little shade that was provided by the tall grass stalks. 

"Now…what shall we have for lunch?" Sakura asked, her green eyes alight with wonder as she bit into a soft peach coloured fruit, the juice filled her mouth with a wonderful taste and she licked her fingers clean before feeding Kero a little more jerky and also gave him one of the small toffees that urAmaj had given her. Taking one for herself she popped the red candy into her mouth and savoured the taste, she loved sweet things as much as Kero did and they both reclined back to enjoy it. 

Closing her eyes to block out the sun Sakura rotated her shoulders to help ease the strain on them, reaching blindly into her pack she pulled out a water-skin and unclasped the top, taking a slow gulp of it before filling the lid and placing it down on the ground for Kero. Still with her eyes closed she began to hum once again, trying to find the muscles that were sore and to sing the soreness out of them. Kero meowed and pushed the cap back towards Sakura who put it tightly on the water-skin before returning it back to the pack. Opening her green eyes she scanned the area for a few seconds before standing again and pulling the backpack onto her less sore shoulders and she continued to push the grass away from her. 

It felt strange to her to not be able to communicate properly with other beings that spoke her language, and Kero couldn't speak in any language that she knew. Biting her lower lip she wondered if Kero could talk, and if he did have his own language. Shaking such strange thoughts from her mind she smiled as she remembered a song she had heard once while she was sleeping, the urRu has said that she had probably remembered something from her time before the urRu had saved her. Shaking her head she began her song, her eyes half closed against the glare of all three suns. 
    
    "Trust in me, just in me Shut your eyes and trust in me" Pushing the less thicker grass out of her way she hummed a few bars of music and felt her heart swell with the 'remembering' touch of someone…the voice wasn't female, which was strange to her, she could remember the young female urRu urSkel singing to her when she had been saved from the Garthim, and urSkel had been the one to teach her about the magic in song. Cocking her head to the side she delved into the memory and brought up the picture of a very young Gelfling, dark hair flopped into equally dark eyes, and hands caressed her hair. 'Who is this?' she asked herself.
    
    "You can sleep safe and sound Knowing I am around" She shivered as the memory left her with a sense of loss. She knew that it couldn't be her mother or father…the urRu had told her about families and the basic structure of them… 'Brother?' she quested, not quite sure what thinking that one word might bring. The image returned and she again felt the gentle hands sifting through her light hair. 'I must have had a brother…how strange.' She smiled softly as she could hear a rather childish male voice sing the song with her, she lilted her voice up a notch to have a harmony and she could feel a deep magic fill her body and take away all her ache's, her muscles rejuvenating themselves and her strength returned as if she had just started out on the journey. 

Her red and scratched hands pushed the last of the yellow tall grass aside and she breathed a sigh of relief, she had thought that maybe she was going round and round in circles for a while there. Stepping out from the grass, Kero at her heals she took in the sight before her. Tall densely cluttered trees formed a blockade of green and browns. The scent of water drifted on the breeze and the twittering of birds lifted the atmosphere, creating a mysterious air around the entire forest. 

"Its so beautiful Kero, look at those flowers." The small feline that reached its mistress's knees yawned as if bored, Sakura rolled her eyes and walked closer to the forest, she would have to go through it to reach the Clan. She didn't quite know where exactly the Clan lived, but her Master had told her that she would find it. Trusting in the old ones words she wasted no more time admiring the thick forest, pulling her cloak closer around her small form she covered the small distance between the yellow grass fields and into the dark, green and moist forest. 

"Come on Kero, the quicker we get to the Gelfling's, the better." 

"Mrrow" Kero replied, his long tail thumping against Sakura's leg. 

They both moved quickly, ducking under the low hanging branches and lifting their feet so that they wouldn't trip on the roots that broke out through the damp ground. Sakura's boots made no sound as she wove her way carefully and skilfully, making sure that she didn't step on any twigs that might break under her feet. She'd heard stories from a few of the urRu about the creatures that stalked the forests, they were large predators, with fangs or tusks that could skewer right through metal and they had great sense so that they could track their prey. 

Sakura's green eyes took in her surroundings, everything was a delight to her, having been brought up inside the dusty cave runs of the urRu, she hadn't been able to see what was beyond her dwelling. Now having that chance she basked in it, her mind storing away everything she was seeing so that when she went back to the urRu she would be able to describe to them all that she saw and to be able to tell her own stories. 

Sunlight flickered through the canopy and allowed trickles of the three suns light to get through and light the way for Sakura and Kero. Pulling the backpack higher up on her shoulders to change the position so that the aches subsided for a few minutes she checked her bearings again. Again she called for a small zephyr to come and tell her before bidding it farewell. Changing her direction again she pulled herself over a few fallen and decaying trees, both Kero and herself delving deeper into the forest, the light becoming more shadowed as the trees grew closer together then on the outer edges of the forest. 

"Mrrow" Sakura stopped and turned back to Kero who was sitting down in front some disturbed earth. 

"What is it Kero?" she asked, as she backtracked over to the small yellow feline. Crouching down in the dirt she placed a hand near the scuffle of dirt and examined it. 

"It's tracks…of some kind of animal." she said, her fingers traced the outline of a large hoof like marking in the dirt. Looking around the area Sakura followed where the tracks led off into the undergrowth…it was on the same path they were using. Green eyes narrowing in concentration she sniffed the ground trying to get a sense of what kind of animal it could be…getting nothing but the damp smell of earth she figured that the tracks must be a few days old at least. Getting up from the ground she clicked her tongue and followed the tracks, Kero following cautiously behind her. 

"Hawooooh…arrh" Sakura stopped dead in her tracks, green eyes wide, crouching down low to hide herself in the shadows she pulled Kero closer to her, the sound echoed all around her and sent a cold shiver of fear running down her spine. Breathing quickly as her heart pounded against her chest in fear she waited again for the call to come. Hearing and feeling nothing close to her she stood up slowly, all five senses alert for any sudden movements coming from the forest that surrounded her. 

Licking her lips in anticipation she stepped carefully, her movements quick and sharp, her body coiled and ready to spring at a moments notice, glancing downwards at her travel companion she saw that his hackles were raised and his hair was standing on end. Her deer skin boots made soft imprints into the dirt as she moved quickly and silently through the growing dark, and she looked upwards, trying to see where the three suns were in the sky. The large and thick foliage making it almost entirely impossible to see, but of the slim glimpses of the sky she could tell that the suns were making their way towards the horizon…it would be dark soon and she needed somewhere to sleep the night, somewhere safe. 

Looking around herself she figures that the best place to sleep the night would be off the ground. Craning her neck upwards she checked the trees around her, they looked to be extremely slippery and hard to climb, however the seemed to be a few vines hanging lazily down and at reaching level so she might be able to pull herself up. Her contemplating was cut off quickly however as another howl broke through the sounds of the forest.

"Hawooooh….arrh." The hacking sound at the end of the howl made Sakura shiver and scrunch up her tiny body. Kero hissed harshly in the silence that came after the call of the predator. Sakura ran her tongue over her dry lips and cold sweat dripped down her forehead and into her eyes. Her ears were strained as the silence of the forest was almost deafening. Her body seized as she heard the cracking of a twig to her right and spinning around her eyes squinted through the dark, she could make out the shape of some hulking figure, its large sinewy legs were crouched down and its head was the size of a small boulder. Sakura could clearly see the feet were hoof like and she breathed out heavily as she realized that the tracks she had seen before belonged to this massive creature.    

She kept absolutely still, her breathing coming in short sharp gasps, and her muscles were bunching up, ready to make a mad dash for it. She watched the creature whose yellow eyes shone unnaturally in the growing darkness, the creature shifted its muscles minutely and Sakura knew it was ready to pounce. She had seen Kero do it countless times and she waited until the last possible second to pick up her feet and run, with the hoofed creature already flying towards where she had been previously, it gave her a few precious seconds to run and have a head start. Her hood came down and her long honey brown hair flew out behind her like a silken flag. Twigs and branches snatched at her clothing, her breathing was heavy and laboured and her heart was pounding against her rib cage, trying to break free. Adrenalin pumped through her veins and her ears picked up the sound of pursuit. 

"Arrh, arrh" the hacking sound was just behind her and Sakura fell to the ground rolling to the side before getting back up and running in a different direction. She heard a thump and the scratching of hooves on the dirt floor beneath them. Sakura pushed her burning legs forward, eye's darting everywhere for somewhere safe to hide. 

Her feet slipped on the moist ground and her deer skin boots hooked under a root tripping Sakura up and she landed heavily onto the ground. The ground was trembling beneath her hands as the creature gained upon her and she clenched her eyes tight against the pain in her body as she pushed roughly off of the ground and took off again. Veering to the left she ducked under the branches, her hands pumping at her side and pushing her faster. 

Green eyes were illuminated in the creeping darkness, until she spotted what she was looking for; a vine was hanging down, and was close enough to a tree that she could climb the tree to safety. Stopping long enough to test the vines strength she hulled herself up the vine, her legs wrapping around it. She could hear the hoofed creature beneath her now; its sharp teeth had a hold of the vine and was trying to shake her off. The violent tugs of the creature made her swig dangerously from side to side and she had to use all her strength to keep herself from falling off. 

The howls of frustration from the creature were terrifying for the small Gelfling as she held on for dear life, its bays of hunger and hatred for the little thing on the vine were drowning out all other sound, then it was gone. The horrifying loud calls of the creature had disappeared and slowly Sakura looked down at the ground, only ten feet beneath her and found the ground to be empty. Sighing softly she urged her tired muscles to continue climbing up the vine that was now slippery with her sweat. Her backpack surprisingly was still with her, and although it was weighing her down, it meant that she still had her food, water and other supplies with her. Smiling grimly the young Gelfling levelled herself until she was directly across from a thick bough of the tree she was climbing beside. Swinging gently to give herself a safer landing she let go of the vine and crouched down low to make sure that the tree's bough didn't move too much and give away her position to any more predators. 

Sighing in relief she made her way warily to the trunk of the tree and settled her back against it with her backpack in between her legs. Closing her eyes in exhaustion she quickly pulled out her water-skin and took long gulps of the cool liquid. Her stomach growled and she happily ate a few strips of dried fruit, leaving the jerky for Kero. Sakura gasped aloud and looked frantically around her. In her fear of the hoofed creature she had forgotten about her travelling companion and had left him down on the ground. Furrowing her brow in distress she allowed her weak Gelfling eyes to scan the ground below her, having no luck in locating the small yellow feline. 

Slumping her shoulders she decided against calling for him, because she wasn't sure what types of creatures she would be calling for as well as him. Putting her water-skin back into the pack she drew out a corse blanket and wrapped it and her cloak securely around herself. She knew that it would be silly to sleep, so decided to only rest her eyes for a few moments. 

Getting as comfortable as possible she relaxed her body, her legs were still burning from the running she had just done, but she could feel her body slow down, getting ready to sleep. Breathing deeply to slow down her still wild heart Sakura sighed softly as the darkness enclosed fully on the forest bringing about night. A soft mewling interrupted her resting and her green eyes flew open, muscles taunt and ready to flee. A pair of small black beetle eyes glimmered in the darkness and Sakura smiled in relief. Kero's lithe form sauntered over to her as if nothing had happened and he curled his body against Sakura's for warmth before settling into a deep sleep. 

Sakura smiled softly, glad that nothing had happened to her friend, but she had to wonder, if Kero could find her this easily, couldn't other things, such as predators come and kill her in the night. She knew that she had to rest, even if it was for only a few moments and so closed her eyes once again. Her body however was ready at the slightest noise to jump up and flee. 

Sakura's breathing once again deepened as the soft embrace of sleep cradled her in its arms, bringing to her a remembering. 

.,;:'':;,..,;:'':;,.~~wSw~~.,;:'':;,..,;:'':;,.

Warm spicy winds whipped around her honey brown hair and were swept into her green eyes, a boy, a few years older then her was laughing with another boy, both had dark hair and dark eyes and they laughed and taunted her. The young Sakura's eyes filled with tears before the shouts of an even older boy made the two teasing Gelfling's flee in fright. Turning tear stained eyes to the one who had scared off the younger boys she smiled warmly.

"Toya." She said with a lilt to her young voice. This boy she knew was safe to be around. His dark eyes smiled down at her.

"It's Touya silly monster." The young Sakura scowled and stamped on his foot.

"I not a monster." The older boy yelped in pain and hopped around on one foot. Sakura stuck out her tongue and laughed softly. Touya stopped making a fool of himself, glad to have cheered his little sister up. 

"Are you alright?" he asked softly and he watched as the girl's smile turned into a frown.

"I'm fine big brother…those boys are poos!" Touya laughed merrily and picked his little sister up and swung her around. 

"Don't worry, big brother will always keep the nasty boys away." Sakura giggled and hugged her big brother tightly, he returned the gesture before setting her down on the ground. "Now come on, it's time for tea." Sakura gripped her brother's hand and allowed herself to be led back to the beautifully stone carved house that her family lived in. 

.,;:'':;,..,;:'':;,.~~wSw~~.,;:'':;,..,;:'':;,.

Sakura woke up, here eyes wide open and her heart beating wildly.

"Hawoooh…arrh" That sound made her skin crawl and she huddled closer to the tree, the wind had picked up and the trees swayed ominously as if it was trying to dislodge her and feed her to the hoofed creature baying below. Shuddering she gripped the tree tighter trying to defy its wishes, pulling her backpack closer to her and keeping one hand on it so that it didn't fall from where it was. She kept her eyes wide and alert. 

She could hear the leaves fluttering and brushing against each other and felt the song that they were making, having something familiar to ground herself to Sakura wet her lips and whistled along with the winds tune, trying to calm her self down. Kero hadn't woken and she figured that he must be as tired as she was feeling. 

Thinking back to the parchment scroll she took it out from her pocket and studied the seal that was holding it closed to her prying eyes. 'I wonder what is written here and why it is of such importance.' Tilting her head to the side she turned it in her hands delicately and pursed her lips, trying to catch a glimpse of even one word. Having no such luck she placed it back inside her cloak and looked out at the dark forest. She hadn't taken much notice of her surroundings, but from up here she actually had a very clear view of the ground, even in the darkness the large moon of Thra gave off enough light that some of it pierced through the thick canopy and littered the ground with patches of moonlight. She could see a large river cutting up through the forest just a few hundred meters away, and she would have to cross it to continue on her journey, after the river though the darkness suffocated the forest leaving it a black void of nothing. 

Shifting uncomfortably on the swaying bough of the tree she groaned as a knob from the tree dug into her back painfully. Rolling slightly to the left she closed her eyes part way to contemplate her remembering. It had been happening more often lately and some of the remembering's had been wonderful dreams that left her with a smile on her face, others had been horrible reminders of the Garthim attack which had led to her being an orphan and to her adoption to the urRu. 

This one had been a mixture of both good and bad, the teasing of the two young Gelfling's made her wonder what kind of reaction she would receive when she made it to this Clan, would they welcome her with open arms or would they shun her and tease her as the young boys had, calling her eyes freakish and her hair too light? Looking up through the leaves to the small fraction of star spangled sky she hoped dearly that they wouldn't be like those boys, she really did want to fit in with beings just like her. All her life she had felt awkward, growing up with strange stout creatures that had an infinite wealth of knowledge, and who were always very kind, but they weren't like her. They weren't small, they didn't have pointed elongated ears or large watery eyes, they didn't become clumsy for no reason. 

Sighing she cleared her mind and thought about the wind caressing her face, but even that brought back the song her 'brother' had sung to her one time while she had been trying to go to sleep, the same song she had sung earlier that day. Pouting at her confusing and jumbled thoughts she concentrated on whistling with the wind again to keep her mind occupied, she knew that she wouldn't be able to get back to sleep, not with the thoughts and memories that were trying to make themselves known in her mind. 

The night was a long one with the strange creaking of the trees and the sighing of the wind, the loud sound of string instruments that played through the night accompanied by the odd chirping of some insect. The forests colours went from dark blues to burnt orange and reds as the first sun of Thra peeped over the horizon and filled the land with light, the second sun followed shortly, piercing the screen of leaves more directly and changing the colours once again to the dark greens and soft browns of the forests natural light. Peeking over the side of the bough she was in Sakura checked the ground thoroughly for any sign of the hoofed creature before prying Kero from her cloak and shouldering her backpack. 

Checking that they way was once again clear she walked along the edge of the bough and gripped the vine that she had climbed up last night. Shimmying down it was a lot harder then she thought it would be, keeping her arms locked in place while she made sure that her feet were securely wrapped in the vine she slowly climbed down it, making sure not to burn her hands by going too fast. After landing softly on the ground she saw just how dishevelled the ground beneath the tree she had slept in was. 

The mud was gouged out of the earth and roots had been kicked at and broken in two. Shivering at the thought of being under those hooves Sakura searched the area, her senses alive and waiting to see if she could make anything out of the hoofed beast. Sensing nothing she breathed in deeply, she was almost there, she could feel it. Humming softly she called the winds to direct her and once again she mapped out her way before sitting down in the disturbed dirt and opened her pack for a light breakfast. 

Kero slinked over to where Sakura sat and hopped into her lap, his greedy black beetle eyes watching her hands uncover the food that was left for their journey. Pulling the last of the jerky she broke it in two and gave him the smaller half, keeping the rest for Kero's lunch. Picking out a few small fruits she bit into them savouring the taste and licking her fingers clean. Filling the water-skin cap with water for Kero she took a few gulps of it before picking up the now empty lid and putting it back on. They were almost out of water and that river she had seen last night would be a good place to fill it up in. 

"Come on Kero, almost there." The yellow feline yawned and bared his long, sharp teeth before stretching languidly. Sakura smiled and copied his moves thinking it a wise idea to work out the kinks that had worked their way into her muscles. After their stretch they struck out north again, Sakura's eyes ever watchful for the beast and her feet trying to make no imprint in the dirt. As they continued on deeper into the forest Sakura became aware of a few things, one was that they were walking on a trail that had not been made by animals, another was that there were strange signs written in a language that she didn't know. Stopping before one of these so called signs she traced it with her finger, The strange markings were trying to tell her something, squinting her eyes to see better she licked her lips in concentration. The colours meant something as well, tracing a wavy blue line she grinned in realisation this one meant water, there was another blue picture next to it and she understood that ones meaning, it was a fish.

"They fish here." she said in delight, she had never seen fish before or tasted it but the urRu had told her that fish was a wonderful meal and that fishing is something that they used to enjoy before their banishment from the castle. She didn't know too much about the urRu's past, they usually tried to skirt around that topic and Sakura knew that it must hurt for them to be pushed from their original home, much like she yearned for something other then the cave runs. Smiling softly she clucked her tongue to get Kero's attention.

"I think were going in the right direction," She said confidently pointing to the sign. "This means that there has to be some kind of people living in this area." Kero twisted his head upward at the sign and blinked at it.

"Mrrow" Sakura giggled at him and patted his head before straightening up and continuing the way they were going. Pushing the hanging vines and low branches out of the way Sakura eyed the path warily, it was very clear cut and started to wind away from the direct path that she had been hoping to continue with. Sighing she looked down at Kero and shrugged.

"I suppose we'll have to leave it." The yellow feline didn't answer and Sakura took that as a good thing so leaving the path she cut a way through the foliage and continued to head directly north. Rolling her neck to get the pain from it she stopped again, something didn't feel right to her. She couldn't stop the feeling, ever since she had noticed that the path had been made, she had been feeling it, it was as if she was being watched, and she didn't like that one bit. Pulling the cowl closer around her face to hide herself from the feeling she pushed forward, trying to get rid of what she was sensing. 

Looking down at her arms she realised that her hair was standing on end, she felt chills chasing down her back and the air around her went still. Taking a glance down at Kero she noticed that his hair was again on end, feeling her heart rate quicken she stopped and allowed her eyes to sweep the area trying to catch a glimpse of what was making the both of them so on edge. 

Not finding anything, and thinking it better to keep moving she continued on cautiously, her eyes darting every which way. Kero continued to prance nervously under her feet, both of them tense, they could feel the eyes still on them, but there was no attack, which kept them in suspense. Hearing the river that she had caught a hint of last night washed away the chills that were creeping over her skin. Her feet quickened its pace; somehow she felt that if she got over the river she would be safe. 

The trees thinned and opened out onto a wonderful sight. Sakura stopped moving at the edge of the trees and breathed in deeply, smelling the clean water coming over her. Smiling in delight she raced down the rivers edge and pulled out her water-skin, filling it to the brim with the clear, cool liquid. Light glittered off of its clear surface and Sakura was a little disappointed to see that there was no clear way across the swiftly moving river. She could see the bottom clearly, the rocks shone like gems and she could see little shiny creatures swimming beneath the surface, and she realised with delight that these were the fish the urRu had talked so fondly of. Sitting down on the small grassy area she considered her options, the water looked deep enough to reach her neck, maybe even higher, she wasn't sure, but she had to get across. 

Taking out the last of the jerky and giving it to Kero she pulled out a piece of stale bread and a long green vegetable and started to chew on that while contemplating a way to get across the water. Sighing she pulled out two toffees and gave one to Kero, popping the other one in her mouth and closing her eyes as the sugar hit her system. 

"Hawooooh…. arrh" Sakura's green eyes flew open and she stood up quickly, picking the pack up and putting it on her back in a fluid motion, spinning around she took a step backwards, her feet slipping and she fell backwards into the cold water of the river. Picking herself up, her legs, up to her knees in the water she motioned for Kero to climb onto her clothes. The feline hesitated however he quickly complied when another call echoed through the forest, this time it was much closer.

"Hawooooh…arrh…arrh arrh" Wincing as Kero's sharp claws dug into her skin and at the extra weight on her shoulders she spun around once again, this time to face the opposite bank, stepping cautiously on the slippery stones underfoot she moved steadily into the swift river. She could feel her clothes being tugged with the current and hoped that it didn't get any stronger; she was having a hard enough time trying to resist its pull. 

"Ftsss" Kero hissed in her ear, his fangs bared behind them in warning. Sakura whimpered as the water closed in around her chest, she wasn't even halfway and it was already this high. Shivering at its coolness she continued on steadily, her head raised above the water, Kero was now perched precariously on it, his claws now imbedded in her scalp so as not to fall into the raging waters. 

"Arrh arrh…Hawooooh…arrh" The hacking sound was just behind her, she knew that it wasn't in the water otherwise she would have heard the splash but she knew that it was at the waters edge, watching her make a slow getaway. 

"Kero, ouch!" She whispered, trying to get her mind away from the water that was now brushing against her chin, her eyes watered with the pain mixing with the numbing of her limbs. She belatedly thought of the parchment and that it would be utterly ruined by the water, but her mind was swept from that as she was now halfway across the river and her mouth was underwater, moving hurriedly, but still slow enough to ensure that her feet stayed under her. Breathing deeply once her mouth was uncovered from the water she smiled slightly, even as fear washed over her once again at the sound of the hacking howling call of the hoofed creature. 

She was almost out of the water when she realised that the beast wasn't at the edge of the water but was now in it and swimming quickly towards her. Not even caring where her feet landed she thrashed in the water, her arms digging at the liquid to get out of the water, she didn't even want to know why it had taken the animal so long to even think about crossing, maybe it had been playing with her. Shuddering as the cool wind whipped at her wet skin she pulled the top half of her body out of the water and pushed through the dragging water, her clothes feeling heavy and she was being dragged sideways with the current. 

Her arms were feeling heavy and numb and her mind was seizing up in panic, her foot stumbled and she plunged under the water, the shock brought her back to her senses and she sprung from the water like she was on fire, her arms were wrapped around a thoroughly drenched and unhappy Kero, but she couldn't think about him at the moment, that thing was still behind her. Her knees were still beneath the water and she picked them up as high out of the water she could and ran to the opposite bank, she placed Kero down on the ground and then took off running, breaking through the trees, not caring that her hood had been torn from her head and was flying behind her as was her hair. 

Tripping over the roots she took a quick glance behind her and gasped, the beast had made it through the water and was leisurely shaking itself dry, fear gripped her throat and made it hard to breath as she pushed through the undergrowth, she jumped over fallen logs, the scenery passing her by quickly as she raced along the forest floor. There was a loud beating sound in her ears that she thought to be her heart racing to come out of her chest, but after a few minutes of the beat it changed and there were more thumpings resounding throughout the forest, This confused and frightened Sakura, she didn't know what was going on. 

The drumming was getting louder and Sakura feared that it was sounding out the end of her life as she could almost feel the hot, rank breath of the beast on her neck, its sharp teeth itching to dig into her soft flesh. Blood was pumping hard through Sakura's veins, and her whole body felt as if it were on fire, she could feel tears being squeezed from her eyes and her throat tightened painfully, she knew that these were going to be her last moments alive. 

The drums were consuming her, drowning out the sound of her laboured breaths, the sound of the pounding hooves behind her and the gnashing of pointed, stained teeth. Their sound was almost soothing and Sakura felt the music take over her body, making her blood beat in time with it, making her movements flow as the drums quickened and she felt herself speed up, the cry of frustrated hunger from the beast made it through to her frightened mind. Colours swirled past the running Gelfling as she dodged here and there and for a moment she thought about stopping and greeting her death, she knew that she couldn't keep running forever, the eventually the beast would catch her and tear her limb from limb, but the drums wouldn't let her, they pushed her body onwards, they had captured her in its beat and was pushing her to continue the chase, to keep running. 

Watery green eyes closed in anguish as the drums abruptly stopped and her foot caught on an unearthed root, she felt her feet leave the ground and her body flew through the air before it landed heavily on the soft earth with a dull thud, she rolled for a few seconds, her arms scraping on some sharp twigs, her breathing was harsh in her ears and her heartbeat was frantic and painful in her chest. Looking up through a tangle of honey brown hair she meet the unnaturally glowing yellow eyes of the beast as it bared its teeth at her in triumph, it breathed in deeply as it stepped forward over its fallen prey. Sakura closed her eyes, not wanting to witness her own death, tears leaked out from the corner of her eyes and then….nothing. Scrunching her face up in confusion she opened one eye slowly, fearfully. There was nothing there, absolutely nothing. That was very strange, she thought that maybe her mind was conjuring up this image and that she might in actual fact be lying down beneath the beast being eaten alive. 

Shutting her eyes tightly closed and then opening them again she found that there was still no hungry beast ripping at her flesh, confused she stood up and brushed the dirt from her clothes, placing the cowl back over her face she did a three sixty, trying to find where the beast had gone and what had most likely scared it off. Freezing where she was she realised that if something had scared it off, then it must be bigger, scarier and much more of a threat then what she had just had. Cringing she fell to her knees, hands running over the dirt to find the animals tracks and to find where it had gone. 

She found her own, small prints, and the hoof prints of the beast, but there was also one larger footprint that looked like her own. Pausing she traced the outline with her index finger, biting her lower lip she looked around for anymore of the larger prints in the dirt, nothing. Sighing Sakura sat back on her feet and wondered what she should do now, should she continue on her path to find the Clan or figure out what had happened to the predator that had almost killed her. 

She knew that it was stupid to even think of finding out where the beast was, but she was curious. Making up her mind she stood up, not even thinking about what she was doing she followed the hoof prints that veered off to the side and through the dense trees. 

She could hear some kind of scuffle now whereas the forest had been silent only moments ago. Treading cautiously she parted the vines in front of her and gasped, there just beyond where she was standing was a small clearing and the hoofed beast was fighting some kind of masked warrior. Green eyes took in this new and strange phenomenon of the forest. It was male because it wore no garments on its chest and it showed tanned and toned skin, muscles rippled under the skin as it wielded a sword of metal that gleamed in the little sunlight that penetrated. He wore a mask made of dark wood that was painted with reds and blacks giving him a fierce look, he wore no shoes to protect his feet, and he wore baggy brown pants that were torn in certain places. 

Not even daring to shift to get a better view she watched as both man and beast danced around each other, trying to inflict pain and avoid it at the same time. Glancing around the meadow she sucked in a startled breath, in the trees opposite her was another masked man, green eyes wide with fear she looked all around and counted ten hidden masked warriors, all watching the fight take place. 

With a spin of his sword, the light reflecting off of it, it swung over in a high arch, coming down on the creatures neck and killing it instantly. Sakura watched, her breath held as the other warriors went into the meadow now, all taking in a tongue she didn't understand. She was frightened, if these people could kill an animal like that easily, then what could they do to her? 

Figuring that the best thing to do would be to leave and continue on her path, she stepped cautiously backwards and cringed as her foot snapped a twig. Her muscles tensed as all masked warriors turned in her direction, all of them holding some type of weapon. Her breath came in short sharp gasps and she clenched her eyes tightly shut. 

There was movement before her and she flinched back, her eyes still shut. 

"Hva er det?"  What is it? 

"Jeg dont vet.. " I don't know…

Sakura opened one eye and shivered. It was the masked warrior that had killed the hoofed creature. Shivering she bent her knees and curled over herself, trying to be as small as possible. She had no idea what they were saying, and she wished that Kero was with her so that she wouldn't be alone. 

"Ftsss" Sakura looked up, her eyes flashing open at the familiar sound, standing before her was Kero, his hackles raised and his hair standing on end, bearing his fangs at the warriors that stood before her. She could hear one of them laughing at something and she hid her face in the shadows of her hood. 

"Kontroll hva det er Xiaolang" Check what it is Xiaolang

"Bot" fine

Sakura tried to move out of reach of the searching hand, she even gnashed her white teeth at it to persuade it back, there were a few chuckles from behind the masked warrior and she heard him growl in frustration, she wondered what had happened to Kero because he was no longer in front of her. Trembling in fright the warrior finally got a good grip on the hood of her cloak and ripped it from her face. There was a sharp intake of breath before the warrior breathed out one word:

"Gelfling"

~~wSw~~

"Nous laisser hors!" let us out! 

"Skeksis fichu" Damn Skeksis

Small, round headed creatures with large black eyes and tufts of hair that sprouted from their heads in a multitude of colours, were waving their arms about yelling insults to their captures. Their small bodies were crushed against the wooden bars of their cage as they were filled to maximum; some were suffocating because of the press of bodies. 

"S'il vous plaît, oh s'il vous plaît, quelqu'un nous épargne!"  Please, oh please, someone save us! 

"Shut UP Podling!" SkekTek snarled, his beady little eyes glaring at the small people as he tried to set up his equipment. He was in the lower levels of the castle, his clawed hands running over the glass tubes and funnels, making sure that there were no leaks in his machine. 

Happy with his preparations the Skeksis scientist rubbed his hands together in anticipation; his new Emperor would be coming down soon to drink of his youth potion, the Vliya of the Podlings. Motioning to one of the drones to bring forth a Podling he waited on the side as the struggling youngling was brought forth. Slapping the restraints on his struggling arms the Skeksis pushed the drone away from him and set to work placing the small tubes inside his nose and mouth as well as the ears. The Podling was screaming and cursing at the Skeksis, which only made him all the more excited to suck the essence out of the creature. 

"Drone, pull the lever." The drained Podling turned drone stood by the wall and did as it was commanded; it was nothing but a slave for the Skeksis. Pulling the lever the cave wall opened up and fiery hot air burst forth, coating the room in a sulphuric smell that gagged the small Podling forcing him to hold his breath. Watching in fear the youngling's eyes watched as a small mirror started to move from its position until a strange purple light hit it, too late did the Podling realise that he shouldn't have looked at the light as he felt his body seize up and his life force started to drain out of his body and flow through the tubes to be collected in a small glass vial. 

"Ahh…" The Skeksis crept right up to the Podlings ear and sneered, "I want to suck your essence." 

The still captured Podlings trembled as they watched one of their own turned into another drone, a slave of the Skeksis. 

"SkekTek how goes it?" The Skeksis whipped around and bowed deeply, a small smile on his sharp features.

"Very good my Emperor, it is almost ready" 

"Good, good." Moving around the cluttered lair of the scientist the new Emperor studied the Podling as his essence was sucked from his body; tapping a foot impatiently he crossed his arms over his chest and waited. When the transition was complete the drone by the lever pulled it upward and the mirror left and the cave closed up, taking with it the hot air. The Podling was sitting in his chair, breathing heavily, his eyes glazed and unseeing. 

"Here my Emperor" SkekTek bowed low as he presented the vial filled to the brim with Vliya. The Emperor smiled viciously and downed the sweet tasting liquid in one go, his body transforming and de-aging, he could feel his body sing with being young again. Grinning in triumph at the scientist he placed the vial down.

"I want more, I want to be younger, and I want to be able to do the things that I used to do again!" SkekTek bowed gracefully and nodded his head, eager to please. 

"Ah…my Emperor, if I might question you about something?" The Emperor took time out to look over at the younger Skeksis.

"Yes you may," He stated with a regal air. The Scientist bowed his head again, hoping to not incur the wrath of his leader.

"What of the great conjunction?" Silence greeted his words and SkekTek looked meekly up at the elder. 

"What of it?" The scientist fiddled with his claws and shuffled his foot as if he were a youngling once again. 

"Is it true? That we will live forever…. as long as the prophecy doesn't come true?" The Emperor grinned maliciously.

"Of course it is, and it wont come true because all Gelfling's were killed by the Garthim." SkekTek bowed and smiled 

"Yes, yes, don't worry my Emperor, a new batch of Vliya will be ready for you in a few days, then we will make you even more younger…though…" The Emperor stopped in his tracks and looked back at the Scientist who had a thoughtful look on his face.

"Though what?" The scientist looked up and smiled slyly.

"If we did have a Gelfling…that essence would be very potent, it would make you years younger." The Emperor tilted his head to the side in contemplation.

"Have that Vliya ready soon, good day SkekTek." 

"Good day my Emperor." 

The scientist turned back to the Podling who was still strapped to the chair and he smiled. A Gelfling would be a wonderful creature to try on, and if there were more then one Gelfling, then he might even have a chance to taste the precious Vliya and know the de-aging effects that it had. His smile quickly turned into a sneer, but for now, he had only the Podlings, and they would have to do for now.

"Drone! Another Podling!" The drone moved from the lever and over to the wooden bars to get another victim of the machine that took your soul. 

~~wSw~~

Sakura didn't know what to do, the warriors were just staring at her, well she thought they were staring at her, she couldn't actually see their eyes behind the masks that they wore. 

"Hva? De Eldste som sa der var ikke noen mere Gelfling's levende…hva kan dette gjennomsnittet?" What? The Elders said there were no more Gelfling's alive…what can this mean? One of them said, Sakura watched them all turn to each other and start to furiously talk, they seemed confused about something. Sakura sighed in relief; it looked like they weren't going to kill her.

"Jeg har ikke noen ide, hvor gjorde hun kommer fra? Kunn hun forstår hva var ordspråk?"  I have no idea, where did she come from? Can she understand what we're saying? 

"Jeg don't tror slik…jeg don't tror selv at hun vet er hva vi" I don't think so…I don't even think she knows what we are

"Da tar don't akkurat posisjon der som idiots, av Deres masker" Then don't just stand there like idiots, take off your masks Sakura shrank back as the masked warriors lifted their hands, they slowly took off their masks and Sakura gasped, they looked like her, admittedly they were male, but still, they had the elongated and pointed ears, the big watery eyes…they were Gelfling. 

"Hei" Hello Sakura looked at the Warrior before her, his intense amber eyes bored into hers as if she held some kind of treasure that they wanted to know. Nervously she bit her lower lip.

"I-I don't understand." She whispered, there was some muttered talk amongst the others but the Warrior with amber eyes held up his hand and they quietened down. 

"Who are you?" he asked, his voice was deep and she shivered.

"Sakura…I am Gelfling." He narrowed his eyes and in a lightening fast movement was gripping both her arms and staring into her eyes, searching for something.

"De er et Skeksis triks…blindfold det, de Eldste'den s vet hva gjøre med det!" You must be a Skeksis trick…blindfold it, the Elder's will know what to do with it! Sakura flinched at his harsh voice, wondering if she had said something wrong because he had reverted back to the strange language that they had been speaking before. 

"Men Xiaolang, det's en Gelfling, vi kan't gjør det! Titt, hun doesn't vet selv hva fortsetter!  But Xiaolang it's a Gelfling, we can't do that! Look, she doesn't even know what is going on! The amber eyed warrior spun around, and glared.

"All Gelfling vet vår tale, men dette…ting doesn't! Hvorfor er det?" All Gelfling know our speech, but this…thing doesn't! Why is that? They all stood in silence before bowing their head's in understanding; they quickly complied with Xiaolang's wishes and blindfolded the young female's eyes. 

A few of them stayed behind to carry the corpse of the dead Dyr, the hoofed beast back to the Clan while the others followed Xiaolang, their weapons at the ready in case he had been correct in saying that the new Gelfling was a Skeksis trick. 

Sakura was absolutely terrified, she had no idea where Kero was, and she also didn't know why they were doing this to her. She knew now that these people must belong to the Li Clan so she was going in the right direction, but she was still worried, what if they didn't listen to her, what if she couldn't deliver her masters parchment. She tripped on a root and almost fell to the ground, but one of the warriors gripped her arms painfully tight and set her on her feet again. 

Sakura thought they were never going to stop, her feet were very sore, she had never done so much walking in her life and her skin felt grimy and she was itchy all over. Fear prickled down her spine when she heard that foreign tongue spoken again. A few seconds later they were walking again and a loud rushing sound was making itself known to Sakura's ears, they twitched as they tried to recognise the sound, but to no avail. 

She jumped as water flicked on her skin, the cool feeling made her mind flash back to when she had to cross the river and she tensed, waiting to be dunked under, when it didn't come she felt very curious, where were they?

"De tar det av nå" You can take it off now Sakura flinched as cool hands touched her skin startling her. She blinked her eyes rapidly to allow her eyes to adjust to the different lighting. They were in some kind of underground cave system, it differed from the cave runs that the urRu lived in, theirs was made of earth, this cave seemed to have been carved out of rock and turning to look behind her she saw a sheet of water flowing steadily over the entrance. The rock was illuminated with soft blue lights that spiralled upwards showing the vast cavities in the rock face and how high the ceiling was. 

"Xiaolang som De er tilbake" Xiaolang, you are back Bowing slightly as eight elderly men stood in front of him he grabbed Sakura's arm tightly and threw her to the ground in front of the elders.

"Denne tingen krever være Gelfling, men det vet ikke Gelfling tale" This thing claims to be Gelfling, but it does not know the Gelfling speech The elderly men peered down at the cowering Sakura, her honey brown hair hiding her face from view. The youngest elder knelt down and placed a withered hand under her chin to lift her face, frightened green eyes stared back at him and he gasped in astonishment. 

"Hello my dear, where are you from?" He asked gently, trying to calm the youngling down. Sakura trembled and gulped down the lump in her throat.

"The urRu sent me…I bring a message for the Warrior." There were mutterings from the other elders and Sakura shrunk back thinking she had said something wrong and was going to be blindfolded again. 

"Where is this message youngling?" Sakura cringed as she remembered that the parchment must have become soggy from the river. Placing a small hand in the pocket of her cloak she pulled out a surprisingly dry scroll and showed them. The elder went to grab it but Sakura pulled it from his reach, a sharp blow to her head stunned her and she pulled herself into a ball whimpering.

"Xiaolang! De lurer, hun har et budskap fra de gammøkene for De! Det er viktig, don't skader henne" Xiaolang! You fool, she has a message from the old ones for you! It is important, don't harm her! 

Glaring at the kneeling Elder the amber-eyed warrior said nothing and watched the pitiful Gelfling. 

"Hush youngling, I understand, come forward Xiaolang" Sakura peeked through the curtain of hair and yelped, her eyes round with fear. "Don't fear, he will not harm you, this is the Warrior of our Clan, our Chosen." Sakura's fingers clenched the parchment tightly and slowly she lifted her arm. Xiaolang snatched the scroll from her hands and glared down at her. All present watched as amber eyes scanned the seal before breaking it open, Sakura sighed in relief, her journey had come to an end, she didn't like her own people, they frightened her and hurt her, she wanted to be back with the urRu where it was safe and where they were kind and gentle, and where was Kero? 

"Yelen, kommer, tar henne til Deres hule, har hun rest, og mat" Yelen, come, take her to your cave, she will need to have rest, and food. A regal looking older woman made her way through the gathered crowd and she bowed to the still cowering Sakura.

"Come my dear, you are safe now." Sakura ventured a watery smile. The woman's voice soothed her and she could feel a twinge of magic leaking into the woman's words to calm her. She was familiar with this and so allowed the female Gelfling to touch her and lift her up off of the ground. Sakura took one last look at the scowling amber-eyed young warrior before she was led away from the crowd gently. She didn't know what was happening, or what to expect and she shivered as the unknown stretched out before her, she wanted to go home. 

The lady guided Sakura gently up some stone spiralling stairs, the soft blue glow of lights showing the way. Sakura stared in awe of the place, however her mind wandered back to her yellow feline.

"Ah…have you seen a yellow feline?" She asked softly, her head still smarting from the hit to it. Yelen smiled down at the small girl and nodded her head. 

"Yes, one of the warriors brought it to me, he was very scratched up from it!" Sakura giggled at that and Yelen's eyes shone with mirth. They arrived at an ornately carved door that led off from the stairs, Yelen pushed the wooden doors open and clicked her fingers three times making the blue light inside much more brighter. 

"Jeg er tilbake døtre"I am back daughters there was a squeal from down one of the corridors and Sakura's eyes widened and she jumped behind Yelen as four females ran at them. They were all so excited and were trying to get a look at Sakura. One of them managed to grab her arm and pull her reluctantly out from behind their mother.

"Å hun er slik vakker" Oh she is so beautiful

"Jeg've aldri sette slike øyne" I've never seen such eyes

"Hennes hår er slik langt og mykt"her hair is so long and soft

"Hvorfor isn't hun taling?" why isn't she speaking?

Yelen tapped the hand that was gripping Sakura sharply

"Piker!"girls! They all bowed in embarrassment and apologised to the distressed Sakura.

"Come, you need a nice hot bath and some new clothes. Xeifa will get them for you." One of the girls stepped forward and she bowed to Sakura

"This way, young one….what may I call you?" Sakura smiled softly 

"Sakura" She heard the other three squeal in delight and heard their hurried strange speech once again as she was led further into the cave. Shaking her head she contemplated the strangeness this new development, these other females seemed to be much more kinder to her, and she wasn't sure what to make of it. Xeifa led her into a large tiled room with an already heated bath waiting for her, Sakura bowed gratefully and waited until the woman was out of the room before stripping off her dirty clothing and climbing into the steaming hot water, Sakura closed her eyes and sighed, having a warm bath was something that she could get used to. 

~~wSw~~

To be continued…

Trust in me- is from the jungle book, Kah the snake sings it

The Podlings language is French, and the Gelfling language is Norwegian 


End file.
